


Put Another X On The Calendar

by youretoolate999



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, maybe this one will actually be good, uhmmm vent fic maybe idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youretoolate999/pseuds/youretoolate999
Summary: yeet uhm i lke pain and ryden wont let me live so herecomment any suggestions or if its bad or good ehhehhthanks for reading this if u do





	Put Another X On The Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> yeet uhm i lke pain and ryden wont let me live so here  
> comment any suggestions or if its bad or good ehhehh  
> thanks for reading this if u do

Jon was sitting on the couch, rubbing Brendon’s back as he choked back sobs. Spencer frowned at the sight, turning to close the bus door behind him. 

”The usual?” he sighed, Jon nodding in reply.

”Where’d he go? I’ll talk to him.”

”Outside.” 

Jon was carding his fingers through the still sobbing man’s hair, his head now laid on Jon’s shoulder. Spencer bit his lip, staring into space for a moment, then exited the bus to find Ryan.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_”What the fuck do you want me to do? I can’t keep doing this. We can’t keep doing this, Ryan.”_

_The taller man ran a hand over his face, biting back harsh words._

_“Just stop. I don’t love you. I… I don’t love you, Brendon.” he said, more to himself than to Brendon._

_Brendon’s eyes went wide, and let out a disbelieving laugh. The usual. He began to tear up, but tried to blink it away, wiping at his eyes pathetically._

_“Then tell me I’m not wrong in thinking you care?”_

_Ryan hesitated, wanting to be doing anything other than this, brain a mess of confusion and unspoken words. He let out a huff, shaking his head._

_“I don’t know, B. Yeah, I care. I just need some time.”_

_Brendon let out a sharp laugh again, face barely holding any emotion._

_“I thought all these years would’ve been enough. But whatever. Take your time. It’s not like I’m gonna move on.”_

_He tried to be sarcastic, but Ryan knew he was being serious. Brendon couldn’t move on if Ryan didn’t love him back. It was already killing him not knowing Ryan’s feelings._

_“You won’t quit the band though, right?”_

_Ryan didn’t meet his eyes, and stayed quiet. Seconds passed, but it felt like hours._

_“Oh, god no, please don’t leave, Ryan, please no,” Brendon began, breath quickening as he panicked. He moved closer to him, but was pushed away._

_Ryan stood up, and left the room, and Brendon heard the tour bus door slam shut._

_Shaking, he walked from the small room in the back of the bus to the front area, where Jon was sitting on the couch with a solemn look on his face._

_“You wanna talk about it, Bren?”_

_He shook his head as tears streamed freely down his face. Jon opened his arms, and Brendon gladly accepted the invitation, dropping down onto the couch and hugging him tightly._

_They sat in silence, the only sound being Brendon’s sobs and the ruffle of fabric under Jon’s hands as he rubbed his back._


End file.
